O is for Obedience REWRITTEN!
by TTigerz
Summary: Obedience is today's key word! Irma shows that Nerissa isn't the only one who can hand out orders. That together with a nasty surprise for our rebelboy and an extra transformation for Zafyra. Sequel to the N is for Narcissist REWRITTEN
1. Part 1

**O is for Obedience**

**Part 1**

_At Mt. Thanos_

Zafyra was walking around in her own chamber. Shagon was away with Khor and Tridart and Ember were scouting for Nerissa. Nerissa was gone to Meridian for some weird reason and Zafyra was all alone at Mt. Thanos. She was pacing up and down in her room as she was fighting an internal battle with her host.

'_Why are you making everything so difficult?' Zafyra said annoyed to Will._

_Will glared at her. 'Why are you trying to make it so difficult for me?' she responded._

'_You don't understand.' Zafyra said. 'You're just a brat.'_

'_And what are you?' Will countered. 'Because if you hadn't noticed, you were created by this brat!'_

'_So you admit that you're a brat.' Zafyra said triumphant._

'_That's not the point!' Will said, clearly annoyed by Zafyra. 'Why are you obeying Nerissa?'_

'_Because it was her magic that gave me control over your, our body.' Zafyra replied._

'_But I'm the one who gives you power!' Will said angrily. 'I'm the one who actually gives you a body. So why wouldn't you obey me?'_

_This took Zafyra aback. What Will said was right. Without her, she wouldn't exist._

'_Why do you obey her, while the only thing she does is use you?' Will continued, she had the feeling that she was achieving something._

_Zafyra gave a cold laugh._

'_And you wouldn't use me?' she said sarcastically. 'I know you. You either want to destroy me or use me as well. What's the difference?'_

'_Now you're fighting for evil!' Will said. 'And I wouldn't use or destroy you!'_

'_Hate isn't an emotion for good.' Zafyra replied coldly. 'And who are you trying to deceive? Why wouldn't you use me? Tell me, why?'_

_Will looked at Zafyra. Zafyra saw something in Will's eyes that she couldn't recognize._

'_You're right.' Will said, a little helpless. 'You and I are the same. I first wanted to deny it. I wanted to act as if I didn't have a dark side. But I saw how you acted. Although you're fighting my friends I can see and feel that you care deeply for your teammates, with the exception of Ember. You act like I would do if someone came too close to Matt. And I can feel that you love Shagon as much as I love Matt._

_That's why I wouldn't destroy or use you! You are me! You're practically my sister and I would never do such a thing to my family.'_

'_When I said that I was just provoking you!' Zafyra said annoyed. 'Clearly you're too naïve to see that.'_

_Will's face darkened a little but she kept looking at Zafyra. _

'_Maybe you were just kidding, but I'm sure that I'm feeling a connection with you.'_

_Zafyra looked at Will. She felt confused. The things Will said felt so true, but it had to be a lie. She should hate Zafyra, not accept her as family! Zafyra shot a lightning bolt at Will._

'_What's wrong with you?' she yelled at Will. 'Where did the sudden kindness come from? Why are you doing this now?'_

_Will smiled at Zafyra. 'Everytime I fight as a Guardian I notice that my powers, as well as the powers of the others, increases. I also noticed that they increase everytime you fight. I think I'm becoming strong enough to break Nerissa's hold on us. Join me Zafyra.'_

_Zafyra looked at Will. She felt actually scared of her host. Her anger grew as she shot more bolts at Will. Will dodged some while others hit her._

'_Shut up!' Zafyra yelled at her. 'Go away! I don't want to see you!'_

_Will walked away. But just before she would disappear from Zafyra's eyesight she turned around._

'_You know I'm right.' she said with a smile._

Zafyra shot a bolt at the ground. It angered her that her host was being this nice to her. Her host had been trying to make her change her way for some days now. She asked Shagon and he said that his host tried to do the same but that he just ignored it. But for some reason Zafyra couldn't shake the feeling that her host might be right. That her loyalty lied with her host and not Nerissa.

'No.' she said softly. 'She is trying to trick me. She is as bad as Nerissa or even worse.'

_In Meridian_

Caleb was annoyed. Maybe even pissed off. Nerissa had paid a sudden visit to the prison of Phobos and his henchmen and said something about numbers don't lie. After that she disappeared without freeing her former Knights of Vengeance. Then his father told him to follow him and stayed quiet for the rest of the time.

'Dad, what are you looking for?' Caleb said annoyed when he saw where they were. 'Is the real Mage a prisoner in Mackenzian falls?'

'There.' Julian said vaguely, completely ignoring his son's question.

After that he jumped of the cliff into the lake.

'Dad!' Caleb yelled.

He quickly jumped after him and followed him further into the woods. His temper was getting the better of him again.

'Enough!' he said. 'What is going on?'

Julian was kneeling in front of a tombstone.

'The Mage.' he murmured.

'You mean she is…there?' Caleb asked confused. 'For how long?'

'18 years.' Julian answered as he got up. 'But it was 17 years ago that we fell in love and had a child.'_**(A/N Noticed that in season 2 Caleb in suddenly 17 while in season 1 he's 15? And I'm pretty sure only 1 year has passed since we've seen Heatherfield only once covered in snow until this episode.)**_

'Wait.' Caleb said, even more confused. 'You say the Mage was my mother?'

'No, Caleb.' Julian said, feeling very guilty. 'Numbers don't lie…and neither did Nerissa. We'd never defeated Phobos without her. She…and I gave the rebellion nothing less than the rebel leader himself… Nerissa is your mother, Caleb.'

Caleb gasped in horror and shock at his father. There was only one thought going through his mind.

*And I thought Will's and Taranee's mothers had issues!*

_In Heatherfield_

It was the big day. VMJ was giving his one and only…

'He hates being called VMJ.' Cornelia said.

Yeah…well. Vance Micheal Justin was giving his one and only concert in Heatherfield and K-Ship had mapped exclusive rights to broadcast Vance Micheal Justin's performance. And of course everything has to be perfect! That's why "Will", Taranee, Hay-Lin, Bess, Courtney, Uriah and Martin were lined up while Irma was standing in front of them.

'Listen up people!' Irma said in a bossy way. 'Sheffield Institute and K-Ship have mapped exclusive rights to broadcast Vance Micheal Justin's only Heatherfield performance!'

She was pacing in front of the small group while the other teenagers were already regretting that they agreed to help.

'We've got less than 10 hours before VMJ takes the stage!' Irma said.

'He hates being called VMJ.' Cornelia said as she came walking to the group.

Irma blew on her whistle as she pointed at Cornelia.

'Cornelia, YOU are five minutes late! And five minutes could mean the difference between keeping this backstage pass and losing your only chance to meet Vance in person.' she said before turning away from Cornelia.

Cornelia gave the group a look which clearly said: Who is this and what did she do to Irma?

Meanwhile Irma was handing out lists.

'These are your assignments.' she said.

She wanted to give one to Martin until she released who he was, she then passed him and gave a list to Uriah and so on.

'Read them, learn them, live them.' she said while Taranee, Hay-Lin and "Will" were looking at the list in disbelief.

'Anything less will result in TOTAL disaster!' Irma said while everyone, except Martin walked away. 'And I can't have a disaster. Not before a real shot at the Vance of my dreams.' she then added softly.

'Uhh, Irma?' Martin said, snapping Irma out of her dream. 'My assignment?'

Irma looked a little awkward. 'Oh yeah, Martin well…uhmm… Since you know more about tech than anyone…'

'Lieutenant Radio Geek, reporting!' Martin said while saluting.

Irma immediately went on the defense. 'I never said geek! I never… Oh wait. You like being the geek. So uhh..yeah… Martin, you're my second in command.'

'Aye aye, Colonel Cutie.' Martin said as he walked away.

Meanwhile at the girls Cornelia was talking.

'I'm just saying. Caleb's my guy! But if VMJ happened to kiss me tonight…' she said before being interrupted by "Will".

'You said he hates being called VMJ.' she said, though sounding extremely bored.

'He does.' Cornelia said. 'And I didn't!'

"Will" nodded her head. 'You did.'

'Yeah!' Hay-Lin chimed in.

'I heard it too.' Taranee added.

A sudden Irma appeared. She blew her whistle, surprising the girls.

'To work!' she ordered. 'NOW!'

The girls immediately went in action, stammering apologies. While they were working Taranee whispered to "Will".

'You don't seem to like VMJ.' she said.

"Will" shook her head. 'No, I don't. I finally managed to gain control over my Keeper's emotions and believe me, if I hadn't had the feeling that something was about to happen, I would have been at home, studying.'

Taranee snickered. 'Man, I wish I could have seen Will's face if she heard you saying that.'

"Will" smiled a little sad. 'Yeah, well let's get a move on. I don't want the Water Guardian to have a fit.'

'It won't happen again!' they heard Hay-Lin say to Irma.

'It won't if you want to keep your passes!' she said.

'I want to see her EAT our passes.' Cornelia muttered darkly.

'Come on.' Hay-Lin said. 'She's under a lot of pressure and I think she has actually topped your score on the Vance crush-o-meter.'

Cornelia rolled her eyes. 'Fine then. Just the whistle…'

Before she could finish Irma blew on her whistle again. Only difference was that she was now standing right behind Cornelia when she did. This resulted in making Hay-Lin and Cornelia jump and glaring daggers at Irma. Irma just waved her backstage pass as a clear warning and the two returned to work grudgingly. As they were working their butts off Irma walked away. Not much later her voice rang through the auditorium.

'I have the vision to get this gig! I HAVE the vision to make it work! I have the vision to make it perfect! For Vance.. So it's my way, or the HIGHWAY!'

'I thought slavery was abolished in 1861?' Taranee said sarcastic, getting a few laughs from the girls.

_At Mt. Thanos_

'Be ready!' Nerissa said. 'He'll arrive any minute!'

Zafyra went to Nerissa.

'I'm sorry…milady, but who is coming?' she said a little forced.

Nerissa arched an eyebrow after hearing Zafyra's hesitation.

'My son.' she answered. 'Now come with me.'

Zafyra nodded and followed Nerissa.

'_Son?' Will questioned. 'She has a son? What butt ugly, terrifying and despicable person would that be?'_

'_Why do you care?' Zafyra asked, slightly annoyed by Will's presence._

_Will shrugged. 'I don't know. Maybe I can get him on a date with you.' she teased._

_*Wow… that's weird.* Will thought by herself as she dodged an attack from Zafyra. *I just actually teased Zafyra… in a way that I normally would do with Taranee! The scary thing of this is that I'm actually starting to believe the things I'm saying to her. About her being like family… This is not good.* _

_Will looked through the 'screen' that showed her the outside world and noticed that Zafyra was walking behind. Ember showed up next to her and whispered something._

'I think you're weak.'

_Will looked in confusion at Zafyra, who was focusing on Ember_.

'What do you mean Ember?' Zafyra said coldly.

'You know what I mean. You and Shagon feed on hatred. Love is its opposite. You two are weakening each other. I say, give me the hunk so that you can be stronger.' Ember said with a sly smile.

She didn't fool Zafyra or Will.

'_She wants to steal Matt!' Will shouted angry as electricity crackled around her._

'_No way that she's coming near Shagon!' Zafyra said angry._

_Both of them looked at each other and nodded._

'_I think we should show her…' Will started._

'_How strong we really are!' Zafyra finished with pleasure._

Zafyra grabbed Ember at her throat.

'Listen glow worm, and listen well.' she said threateningly. 'You stay away from Shagon and I won't shock you senseless, understood?'

Ember gave a soft laugh.

'Ha! As if you could hur… Ugh!' she said before Zafyra's fist collided with her stomach.

A big surge of energy went through Ember and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Zafyra smiled as she went outside.

'_Way to go Zafyra!' Will said with a smile. 'Why can't we keep this up?'_

_Zafyra looked at Will. Will looked genuine with the proposal._

'_Well, I guess you're right. Maybe we are more alike than I thought. Okay squirt. I'll join you for now. Nerissa can kiss goodbye to our loyalty.' she said._

_Will jumped out of happiness and did something neither she or Zafyra had anticipated. She hugged Zafyra._

'_Thanks.'_

Zafyra joined Shagon, Khor, Tridart and Nerissa. Nerissa looked at her and then behind her, as if she expected someone else.

'Zafyra, where is Ember?' she asked.

'Taking a nap.' Zafyra replied casually.

Before Nerissa could react to this she noticed a movement from afar. She took a good look and then smiled. There was someone coming. It was Caleb.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

_In Heatherfield_

*Great! I majorly screwed this up!* Irma thought to herself as she was busy unrolling some cables.

An hour ago everyone, even Martin, deserted her. She had no idea why they did that but now she was all alone and she had to get the stage ready. When she finally realized that she couldn't handle it alone, after setting a cable on fire, dousing it with water and causing the a small black out, she decided to swallow her pride and go for a search to find her former crew. And hoping that they would come back.

'There's just not enough time!' she groaned. 'I can't do this without my peons!'

She searched her pocket and took Cornelia's backstage pass and her cell phone.

'Vance is going to hate me!' she said as she flipped her cell phone open.

'Please don't make me grovel.' she then chanted. 'Please don't make me grovel. Please don't make me grovel.'

As if her prayers were heard the back door opened. In the doorway the rest of W.I.T.C.H. were standing along with Courtney, Bess, Uriah and Martin.

'Alright! I guess we're willing to be Obedient slaves or whatever!' Cornelia said annoyed.

Irma, who still had her back turned to the door, smiled silently.

'I knew you'd be back.' she lied. 'Now get me my headset! Move people. Move!'

The girls looked at each other and were again agreeing that they made a wrong decision. But when it comes to Vance Micheal Justin they could live through the torture, although "Will" was seriously waging her options.

_At Mt. Thanos_

Caleb looked at the entrance of the cave of Nerissa. Nerissa and her minions were standing there, waiting.

'I knew I'd find you here.' he said.

Nerissa smiled. 'I knew it was where you would look.' she replied.

She then held up the Heart of Meridian and shocked Caleb unconscious. While she did this she saw that Zafyra was moving, as if she wanted to go to him.

_In Will's and Zafyra's mind_

'_Caleb is Nerissa's son?' Will said shocked._

'_Why's that such a shock?' Zafyra said. 'He's just as relentless as the old hag.'_

'_Yeah, well… It's still creepy.' Will said before a smile split her face. 'When this is over I can't wait to see Cornelia's face! She'll have a heart attack!'_

'_So what should we do now?' Zafyra asked. 'Save rebel boy and go home? I know you've tried talking to Matt but I think because Shagon's powers are also from Nerissa he's more influenced by the mind control spell. I don't think we can get Shagon to come with us.'_

'_I know… Yeah I think it's for the best to take Nerissa down and grab Caleb and leave. Maybe the Heart will know a way to split us.' Will replied, not even consciously knowing what she said._

'_So you really mean it?' Zafyra said surprised. 'You really don't want to destroy me?'_

_Will looked at Zafyra. 'Nah, you've kind of grown on me.' she said with a smile._

'_Terrible pun.' Zafyra replied, making Will stick out her tongue in reply._

_Back at Mt. Thanos_

Caleb was slowly waking up. He noticed some voices and decided to stay quiet, so that he could hear what was going on.

'Zafyra, why aren't you outside?' Nerissa asked.

'I'm not going to obey you any longer, you witch!' Zafyra replied coldly.

Shagon appeared behind Zafyra, although Caleb didn't know this until he spoke.

'Zafyra, come. We have to receive the Guardians.' he said, unaware of Zafyra's rebellion.

'Go outside Shagon.' Zafyra told him coldly.

_Matt walked to Will but was shocked to see that Zafyra was standing right next to her. With a wing wrapped around her._

'_Will? What is this?' he asked confused._

'_Go, Matt.' was Will's reply before turning her back to him._

'Zafyra, what's going on?' Shagon asked.

'Go outside Shagon!' Zafyra and Nerissa said.

Shagon noticed the hostility and decided that it would be better for him to go outside. As he walked away he noticed Ember laying against a wall. He carried her outside. He thought it would be a good idea to make Tridart wake her up.

'Now tell me, why the sudden change?' Nerissa said coldly to Zafyra.

'I've seen the light and frankly you're not standing in it!' Zafyra replied.

Caleb heard some lightning being shot. He then felt some arms wrapping around him.

'What are you planning to do?' Nerissa asked furiously.

'I'm going to make sure that you're not going to corrupt your son as well!' Zafyra replied.

Caleb again heard some lightning being shot and he fell to the ground. He heard someone scream.

'I don't know how she managed but I'm going to make sure this will not happen again!' he heard Nerissa scream.

_Inside Will's and Zafyra's mind_

_Will and Zafyra got shocked. The power was overpowering them and both fell to the ground. Slowly they drifted apart. Will looked around and saw some memories. Memories in which people had hurt her, how she was punished without a reason, some fights between her and the girls. Will felt her anger and hate rise again. _

_She saw Zafyra hurting innocents, her family and her friends. She thought that Zafyra was just acting to be good and nice. She hated herself for walking into that trap and she hated Zafyra for making her belief she had really changed._

_Zafyra didn't see any memories of Will but she saw other things though. She saw Ember seducing Shagon and something that actually emotionally hurt her. She saw what would have happened if she had listened to Will. How she would have convinced the Heart and the girls to accept her that she was Will and how the Heart would look into their minds. She saw Will betraying her, asking the Heart to destroy her instead of splitting her from Will. _

_The scenes angered Zafyra. She hated herself for trusting her 'sister' and she hated Will for acting like she really cared about her, like she really wanted to live with her._

_What Will and Zafyra didn't know, was that these scenes were created by Nerissa and that they were lies. And that they were both allowing her mind control to take effect again. A stronger version this time._

_Back with Caleb_

Caleb heard a lot of screaming and was confused. Zafyra, a servant of Nerissa, had actually tried to save him? What was going on here?

He couldn't resist to take a quick peek so he opened his eyes slightly. He saw Nerissa focusing the Heart of Meridian on Zafyra while smiling wickedly. Caleb looked at Zafyra and saw that she was in pain. He then noticed that something came off her. It looked like a dark blue, almost black shadow. It enveloped Zafyra and Zafyra stopped screaming.

'Now you'll obey me. I demand Obedience!' Nerissa said as she looked at Zafyra.

Zafyra slowly started to change. Her red hair transformed into red snakes, giving her a Medusa look. Her wings became bigger and some knives replaced some feathers. Her tail became longer and had more spikes on it. She also grew a foot.

'Too bad I can't let you keep these changes.' Nerissa said, sounding like she regretted it. 'But if you would keep this form you would drain too much from my power. But for now, it can work.'

Zafyra bowed down to Nerissa.

'Thank you mistress, for showing me the right way.'

'It's alright. Now go, I need some time with my son.' Nerissa replied.

When Caleb was sure that Zafyra was gone he decided it was safe to open his eyes. Nerissa saw him waking up and walked to him.

'I sent the others outside to hold the Guardians off. And so that we could share some quality time, my son.' she said.

_Meanwhile Heatherfield roughly 10 minutes ago_

Irma managed to link the final cable at VMJ's microphone. If she hadn't insulted Cornelia or declined Martin this wouldn't have happened. No, correction. If Cornelia did it right the first time she wouldn't have had the conversation with Martin which made her forget that the cable had to be plugged in. Though she was glad that everything was cleared up with Martin. She felt a little awkward since he loved her but she was drooling over VMJ and she was afraid that she would insult him again. But he made it clear that he liked being bossed around by her so she didn't mind.

She wanted to sneak back but VMJ asked her to dance. After the ending of his song he asked her her name.

'My name?' she said. 'I have a name? Oh, I do! Yes, uhmm. My name is..uhh.. Irma…Irma Lair.'

'Right! You're the K-Ship babe.' VMJ said. 'Hey let's have a hand for Lair on the air!'

The audience applauded for Irma as she spoke through the mic.

'Thanks! But couldn't have done it without…without you Vance. Thanks for making my vision for perfection come true!' she said.

This made a certain group of 6 looking quite annoyed and hurt at Irma.

Suddenly a fold appeared right above the stage. Blunk and Julian appeared from it and fell on stage. As everyone looked at them Irma was hastily trying to think of an excuse.

'I can explain?' she said insecure.

'Wait.' VMJ said as he looked again at Blunk and the spot where the fold had appeared. 'You did this?'

'Well… uhh… you see…' Irma said feeling awkward.

'Cause it's brilliant!' VMJ explained, making Irma look confused. 'The special effect, the little guy in the smelly suit! It's all the perfect intro to my new single, Vanishing Love. Babe, take another bow.'

Irma bowed to the audience and then quickly took Blunk and Julian from stage as VMJ started to sing.

'I'll never show you what you know is deep inside me.

I hide the ugly monster of my fears…..' VMJ sang while the three walked away.

Blunk sniffed. 'Ugly monster of my fears.' he pinged a tear away. 'Nicest thing anyone ever call Blunk.'

The girls walked out the auditorium while Blunk filled them in.

'So Nerissa is Caleb's mother?' Hay-Lin said shocked.

'And I thought my mom had issues.' Taranee said.

'And you say that Zafyra was trying to save Caleb?' "Will" said suspiciously.

Blunk nodded. 'Angel girl said she wanted to save Caleb from his momma!'

'This is suspicious.' Taranee said to "Will".

"Will" nodded while Irma was hitting her head against the wall.

'I cannot believe we're leaving my concert early!' she exclaimed annoyed.

This made other girls look at her with anger.

'Look, miss Egotrip-cred hog-slave driver!' Cornelia said angrily to Irma. 'I have a boyfriend in crisis here!'

'Not to mention, a universe in peril.' "Will" added a little ticked off.

'Just saying it's lousy timing.' Irma said softly.

"Will" transformed them and then folded them to Mt. Thanos.

_Present Mt. Thanos_

'You must have questions.' Nerissa said as she looked at Caleb.

' Just one, Mom' Caleb said, saying the last word with as much sarcasm as he could muster. How do you live with yourself?'

' By making the universe a better place.' she replied simply.

Caleb arched an eyebrow. 'No, seriously.'

'I'm quite serious. When Meridian was under Phobos's thumb, someone had to take charge. To unite the Meridianites and save their world.' Nerissa said sincerely.

' That was me, not you.' Caleb said softly and angrily.

'And you were created by me and entirely that purpose. Someone had to have a vision, Caleb.' Nerissa explained. 'On Meridian, that was you. But I play on a larger stage. Only I have the vision to create a perfect universe. All worlds will be united under my rule. No more war or conflict. No injustice or suffering. If I demand Obedience it is only for the greater good. To create a new order!'

Caleb was repulsed by his mother's idea of peace and order but got even more shocked when he saw someone behind her.

'Who's that?' he asked while he pointed at Cassidy.

'Cassidy.' Nerissa replied. 'Or rather her ghost. But soon, she will live again.'

Caleb slowly backed away, with his mouth open out of shock.

'Even death will bow to my will.' Nerissa continued. 'What I have done. What I will do is not for me alone. Only you can make my vision complete, Caleb.'

She walked to Caleb.

'Only you, my dear boy. Say you join me.' she said as she caressed his cheek. 'Say.'

Caleb kneeled to his mother.

'Yes.'


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

_Meanwhile outside._

Shagon hadn't managed to awaken Ember. He waited patiently for Zafyra to appear and was pleasantly surprised when he saw her appear. She was now taller than him and looked, in his eyes, stunning. Another sign that love blinds.

'Zafyra what happened?' he asked.

Zafyra looked at him. 'Some problems with my host. But now she's fueling me even more than normal.'

'You look stunning.' Shagon said.

'Don't flatter me, Shagon.' Zafyra said. 'At least not now.'

At that moment the Guardians appeared. They put Julian and Blunk down and then looked at their opponents. When they saw Zafyra they were unpleasantly surprised.

'Oh for crying out loud!' Cornelia said annoyed. 'Why is it that everytime we have to fight them, one of them seems to have gotten an upgrade?'

They flew at their opponents. Cornelia and "Will" against Shagon and Zafyra, Hay-Lin versus Khor and Irma and Taranee versus Tridart. Ember awakened shortly after the battle started and flew at the battle.

Hay-Lin easily blew Khor into the mountain.

"Will" brilliantly dodged Shagon's eyebeams and started to shock him good while Cornelia was trying to dodge the lightning empowered knives Zafyra was throwing at her. "Will" noticed that Ember was coming at them.

'Irma, douse Ember!' she ordered. She then thought of something for a little revenge on Irma's bossy behavior. 'If that's it with your vision.' she added sarcastically.

'Be careful, Heart.' Taranee sarcastically warned as she was melting Tridart's attack. 'It's her way or the highway.'

Irma looked a little annoyed while she started to focus her powers. 'What exactly is your point?'

She doused Ember fire blast and shot her towards the ground. She landed next to Halinor and was out cold, again.

'Useless.' Zafyra said coldly before shooting lightning at "Will"

"Will" dodged the lightning but didn't notice the knives that followed it. Luckily for her Hay-Lin saw them coming and blew them away before they hit their mark.

'We've got to get inside!' Cornelia said as she dodged an attack of Zafyra.

'Try and get past me, blondie!' Zafyra taunted as she threw more knives and lightning at Cornelia.

_In Mt. Thanos_

'I don't think we have much time, mother.' Caleb said, zombie-like.

'I think you're right.' Nerissa said.

She held out the Heart of Meridian to share it with Caleb. Caleb slowly went towards it but then quickly grabbed it out of her hand.

'Ha!' he said triumphant.

'You fool!' Nerissa said, clearly angered with her son's behavior. 'Why would you try to take what was freely offered?'

With that she teletransported the Heart of Meridian back into her hand. Caleb looked confused at what just happened and then slowly started to back away. Nerissa started to crackle with electricity and the ex-rebel leader started to feel a little scared.

_Meanwhile outside_

Cornelia tried to get past Zafyra, but Zafyra blocked her everytime. Cornelia was starting to get annoyed when Taranee and "Will" suddenly shot past her. They both grabbed a wing of Zafyra and were using their powers on her. "Will" tried to electrify her while Taranee tried to burn her. Cornelia looked around and saw that Hay-Lin was busy with Shagon and Irma was preoccupying Tridart.

'Go Corny! We'll keep them here!' Irma yelled at her.

Cornelia felt terribly relieved and quickly shot past Zafyra, "Will" and Taranee.

Although Zafyra wanted to stop Cornelia, she was a little preoccupied with the fire Guardian and the Heart.

'Let me go!' she roared as she enveloped herself with electricity.

Taranee and "Will" were still holding Zafyra's feathers but felt that they were weakening.

Cornelia shot towards the entrance of the cave but she got stopped by Halinor. Halinor created a fire barrier in front of the entrance in which Cornelia collided. As she recovered she started to focus her powers.

'Oh, you so don't want to get between me and my squeeze!' she threatened.

The earth started to rip and it threw Halinor away. Cornelia quickly went inside. Well that was her original plan. Khor had awakened and was now coming straight for Cornelia. Julian and Blunk appeared as well and looked at Cornelia for instructions.

'Go!' Cornelia said. 'Go! I'll catch up!'

Julian and Blunk went inside while Cornelia engaged battle with Khor.

_In the cave_

Caleb was launched against a wall.

'You didn't listen to a word I said!' Nerissa said to him, clearly annoyed.

'You mean the ranting about how you'll enforce for cosmic order?' Caleb replied sarcastically.

'My blood flows through your veins.' Nerissa said. 'You BELONG to me!'

'This isn't about blood.' Caleb said as he got up. 'This is about good versus evil. Guess on what side I'm on.'

'Then I will destroy you!' Nerissa yelled angrily.

'No. You won't.' a new voice said.

Nerissa looked around and saw Julian and Blunk walking towards her and Caleb.

'You won't harm our child, Nerissa.' Julian stated. 'If our love could create this magnificent son than there must have been some good in you, once.'

'Then, just this once, I will let you both go.' Nerissa said, relenting to Julian. 'But cross me again and there will be no mercy! No escape.'

'Gee mom. Most kids just get grounded.' Caleb said coldly.

Nerissa ignored Caleb's remark and teletransported away.

_Back with the Guardians and the Knights of Destruction_

Ember was finally back on the battle field and the girls were losing. Zafyra's power boost was really giving them a lot of trouble and now that Ember was back they couldn't go two versus one on her. That and that both "Will" and Taranee were pretty beaten up by their attempt to stop Zafyra from going after Cornelia. Zafyra noticed that Nerissa teletransported on a rock nearby and that she rose her hand. Zafyra felt a tingle of electricity coming from Nerissa and she saw that Nerissa used her magic to electrify the Guardians. The Guardians fell to the ground.

'Halinor! Knights! To my side!' Nerissa called. 'We leave here at once!'

Zafyra abandoned the battle field and flew to Nerissa. Tridart and Shagon followed her while Khor took Halinor and jumped to Nerissa. Ember, however, stayed behind.

'But the Guardians are down!' she said. 'We can destroy them all!'

Nerissa looked rather ticked off but before she could punish Ember, someone else did.

'You question your mistress' orders?' Zafyra glowered as she electrocuted Ember. 'Her visions? Disobedience will result in a total disaster. Every time.'

Nerissa smiled darkly before teletransporting away with her Knights and the two ex-Guardians.

The Guardians looked confused at each other but then noticed some movement. Caleb, Julian and Blunk came out of the cavern. Cornelia ran to Caleb and hugged him.

'Caleb!' she said relieved.

But Caleb pushed her away.

'I need to get back to Meridian.' he said gloomy. 'Now.'

'I'll go with you!' she said but he ignored her.

Cornelia looked hurt at him while Julian walked to her.

'He just needs time.' he said.

_At the concert of VMJ_

The girls managed to get back in time for VMJ's last encore. "Will" and Taranee were terribly sore but with a combination of bluff and glamour they managed to fake that they were alright.

Irma, who finally figured out that she was being awful, turned to the girls when VMJ left the stage.

'Guys, sorry that I went all Nerissa on you. I swear I'll make it right.' she said.

She then walked to VMJ.

'Uhm, great concert Vance! I enjoyed every bit I heard.'

'Thanks babe.' VMJ replied. 'And I appreciate all your hard work too.'

'Thanks…' Irma said dreamily.

She got called back when she heard Cornelia cough.

'Uhm I mean actually..uhh… It was a team effort!' she corrected herself. 'This is Courtney, Bess, Hay-Lin, Will, Taranee, Cornelia, Uriah and Martin. They made the show happen.'

'President of your fan club here.' Cornelia said with a smile.

'Dude, you so rock! I love you man!' Uriah said with admiration.

'Wow. It took all you guys to pull this together?' VMJ said impressed.

'Uhuh.' Irma said.

'Yeah it was a real job getting the acoustic levels to match the broadcast circuitry…' Martin started.

'And fit the feed bandwidth.' VMJ and Martin finished in choir.

Both laughed while Irma looked confused from VMJ to Martin.

'You…know this stuff?' she asked.

'Are you kidding me?' VMJ answered. 'I'm the Captain Radio Geek.'

'I'm Lieutenant Radio Geek!' Martin said happily.

VMJ walked to Martin.

'The let's talk soundboards.' he said.

'Roger that, Captain.' Martin said with a salute.

'Call me VMJ.' he said as they walked off, leaving a very confused Irma and Cornelia behind.

_At the new hideout_

Zafyra returned to normal when they arrived. The hatred she had felt for her host was still there, just like her host's hatred for her, but it wasn't strong enough to feed her and let her keep her new form. She was now currently bowing to Nerissa.

'You've done well, Zafyra.' Nerissa said. 'But I'll have you know that, if you betray me once more, I will show you no mercy.'

'Yes mistress.' Zafyra said. 'I nearly ran into a trap but you showed me the right way.'

'It's okay.' Nerissa said with a smile. 'Now go.'

Zafyra walked away, to her new room. A soft knock was head. She turned around and saw Shagon looking at her.

'Hello gorgeous.' he said.

'Hey Shagon.' she replied a little stiffly.

'Something wrong?' he asked as he walked up to her.

'No.' she lied. 'Just got the confirmation that my host is terrible.'

Shagon laughed.

'Yeah, mine is too.' he said, totally oblivious of what Zafyra actually meant.

He then glamoured into Matt. He looked at her and smiled.

'But, I've got you so I couldn't care less about him.'

Zafyra glamoured into Will and smiled at him.

'And I have you.' she said tenderly.

Both locked their lips and started to kiss each other with passion. Unaware of the fact that they were accepting love. Unaware of the feeling that would be their undoing one day.

_Will was silently fuming. She hadn't seen Zafyra and she was glad. How could she act like she was being nice? How could she think that Zafyra had changed? Talking about naïve._

_she was so lost in thoughts that she hadn't heard Matt. Matt placed his hands on her shoulder and she looked up._

'_Everything okay?' he asked concerned. 'I saw you and Zafyra.'_

'_I'm fine.' Will replied. 'I just thought that Zafyra was different from Shagon or Khor or Ember. Turns out that she's nothing but malice.'_

'_Why did you think that?' Matt asked confused._

'_She's created by me, Matt.' Will said. 'She has my powers, my body. Nerissa only made the transformation possible. Shagon is practically created by Nerissa, you're just the one who provides the body. I just thought…'_

'_That she and you were the same?' Matt said. 'You know that, that was just a trick to make them give our bodies back?'_

_Will sighed annoyed. 'Yeah, well that plan failed. Ready to think of a plan P?'_

'_Yeah, but not now. Let's enjoy our moment together now.' Matt said as he hugged Will._

_Will rested her head on his chest. A sole tear ran over her cheek as she thought about Zafyra._

_*I really hoped that she was more.* she thought._

_At the Silver Dragon, later that evening_

Caleb was retelling his story of what happened when he was with Nerissa. He returned right after the concert was finished.

'Yeah, that's right.' Caleb said. 'Zafyra tried to get me away.'

'If that's so then why did she attack us and why did it look like she got a power boost?' Cornelia said skeptical.

'She was put under some kind of spell.' Caleb said. 'I don't know exactly. I had to close my eyes to give the impression that I was asleep. But when I peeked, I saw Nerissa focusing her powers on Zafyra and she said something about obeying her.'

'This is interesting.' Yan-Lin said. 'It appears that there is something that makes Zafyra rebel against Nerissa.'

'Maybe it's my Keeper.' "Will" said hopefully. 'Rebel leader, have you seen my Keeper or her boyfriend?'

Caleb looked at the Heart. He still had some trouble with her not being the real Will and by being called by his title. He sighed and shook his head.

'No, no sign of Will or Matt.' he said gloomily. 'But I saw someone else.'

'Who?' Hay-Lin asked.

'Cassidy.' Caleb replied.

_**That was it folks! Tell me, bad or good? Sappy or not? First, I wanted Caleb to join his mother but that would have given me a lot of new problems and would have demanded me to turn away of the story line, which I try to follow. So that plan got denied.**_

_**Now you see Will and Zafyra doing some bonding. I really think they deserve each other, but it seems that it's just not what Nerissa wants. Still I think Will deserves an older sister, one that can tease her with boys, tell her what to wear and can cheer her up when the others can't! **_

_**I love you guys, bye!**_

_**TTigerz **_


End file.
